Even the Strongest are Entitled
by eclaregurl
Summary: When Happy texts in sick, Toby is instantly worried. Will Toby be able to make her feel better, or will it overtake her beyond his control?


_**(A/N: I'm back! And am bringing you yet another Tappy Quintis Scorpion fic. One -shot! I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. Hope you like. The texts have the name of what the sender is listed as on the receivers phone i.e. Toby is listed as Shrink in Happy's phone so the texts from him to her are labeled Shrink.)**_

Happy sat staring at her phone. She was late. She should've been at the garage over a half hour ago. Happy didn't sleep much at all last night. What little sleep she did get wasn't very well. She already knew she wasn't going in today. The problem was figuring out what reason to tell her friends. The truth was not an option. It had to be believable yet wouldn't get many questions. Calling was also out of the question, had to be a text. Quickly Happy typed out a text and sent it to Walter, not her boyfriend.

In order to avoid questions as soon as she sent it she turned off her phone.

"Toby, go do something. I'm sure Happy is just running late," Walter told his pacing friend.

Walter's phone rang suddenly. He opened the text and read it aloud, "'Hey, Walt. Not coming. Sick. Going back to bed.' Now, you know she is okay."

Toby glared at him, "My best friend is not okay. Sick. Did you not just read that?"

Toby rolled his eyes at Walter's shrug and went to his area.

He sat in his chair and rolled up to his desk. He pulled out his phone.

He went to his contacts and scrolled down to "My Mechanic" complete with a picture he took when she working once. He clicked on it and opened a text message.

8:50 a.m. - Shrink- Hap, heard you're sick, my dear. Tell me what's wrong and I'll suggest some meds so you can feel better faster.

Ten minutes later, Happy hadn't responded, so Toby didn't even know if she got it.

9:00 a.m.- Shrink – Happy please answer me. I'm worried about you.

Still no response.

9:10 a.m.- Shrink – Happy.

Toby began to freak out though no one seemed to notice.

9:15 a.m. – Shrink – Please.

Toby was tapping his feet on the floor and his fingers on his desk.

"Don't worry, I got this," Paige said to Walter and Sylvester as she approached Toby.

"Hey, Tobe. How is she doing?" Paige asked sitting on the speaker that was near his desk.

Toby sighed, "I don't know. She won't text me back."

"Well, you're an MD, right?" Paige asked.

"I am," Toby nodded.

Paige shrugged a shoulder, "She is your best friend, why don't you go take care of her. I'll explain to Walter."

"Okay, but you know she will throw something at me, right?" Toby cocked an eyebrow.

Paige giggled, "Probably." Paige gave him a small smile then, "I think you two belong together, Toby. I really do. Maybe if you just show you will be there for her no matter what, maybe she will admit possibly denied feelings for you."

Toby chuckled, "You been sneaking peeks at my books, P?"

"No," Paige chuckled, "Go, Toby, go make her feel better."

Toby smiled, "Okay, P." He slid out of his chair and quickly ran out to his truck, ignoring the calls of Sylvester and Walter.

Within ten minutes, he made it to Happy's apartment. He knocked on the door, "Happy? It's me! I'm worried about you!"

No answer. "Happy, if you don't open the door I'm going to pick the lock just like you taught me!" Toby said as he began to remove the picks from his pocket.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Toby announced as he finally got the lock undone.

Toby opened the door to find Happy: hair a mess, his too big sweatshirt and pajama shorts, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat on the floor in front of the couch. He saw her, even though she turned away quickly, he saw her tear stained cheeks. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her lean into him slightly, though she still looked away from him. He put his lips to her ear, "Happy, talk to me, please."

When she finally spoke, Happy's voice was barely a whisper, "In just two weeks, I almost lost everyone I love. Ralph could've fell down into the fire. Walter could've fallen 300 feet to his death. The next day Cabe was mugged trying to defend Paige, who they attacked first, and we didn't find them till morning. Sylvester and Megan's taxi got hit sending them spinning. And you, you got shot in the shoulder and then hit your head on the pavement three days ago." Happy finally turned to him burying her face in his chest and gripping his shirt.

Toby ran a hand over the back of her head, "Happy, we are all fine we are still here. As for me, it wasn't my shoulder it was just under my left shoulder, I may be pretty bruised, but I only needed stiches and a night in the hospital. And you never left my side."

"Doesn't matter the specifics," Happy mumbled into his chest, "What matters is if you had been shot only a few inches to the right up or down, it would've hit your heart or your lung. I need you, Toby."

"I need you, too, Happy," Toby kissed the top of her head.

Happy released another sob as she gripped his shirt tighter, "I don't know. I don't cry, so I don't understand what is going on. I know I'm strong, my childhood made me this way, so tell me why am I sitting on the floor blubbering like a child?"

"Oh, Hap," Toby began to rub circles on her back, "Even the strongest people are entitled to a breakdown once in a while."

"Toby?" Happy whimpered.

"Yes, Hap?"

Happy snaked an arm up around his right shoulder, "Don't leave."

"Never."

 _ **(A/N: Yes, yes, I broke her again, but that is how Toby fixes her! Hope you liked this sad story, though 'like' may be a relative term. Let me know your thoughts!)**_


End file.
